Protecting Bella
by LethalFuror113
Summary: Emmett takes Bella into Port Angeles where they run into some old... friends. Bella's in danger and Emmett is the only one around to save her.
1. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is an artist. Her works are priceless. I am poor so I can't afford her works. So I don't own Twilight. Tear.**

**This is set after Twilight. Remember the Frat boys? Right before Edward showed up to save her. Well, she sees them again. HAPPY ENDING! Worry not! EMMETT POV. Enjoy!**

"Edward! I am hurt! What makes you so doubtful of me! I love Bella! Gasp! You hate me!" Why doesn't he trust me! I wouldn't hurt Bella! Never! Never ever! Bella is so cool! Whenever I'm bored, she just falls down! What she doesn't know is that I just run really fast and pull her legs out from under her. She just blames her klutziness. She will never know!

"Emmett! That is why I don't like leaving her here with you!" Edward growled; evil mind reader.

"Umm, Edward? You never have left me alone with Bella before. How can you say that?" He seriously needs to take a chill pill. I really care about her well being. I would throw myself in front of a bullet for her! Bella is already a sister to me.

"One. Chance. If Bella returns with only a mere headache, your head will ache when I am through with you. Do you hear me Emmett Cullen?" Well of course I do. Like I said, Bella is safe with me! If she has a headache, guess where we are going! Walgreen's!

"Let's put it this way, shall we? What if I took Rosalie hunting and when she came back she was missing her arms? How would that make you feel?" He wouldn't! She needs those!

"I'll be good!" If so much must as a fly enters this house I will….. Feed it to a cat! Cats like flies.

"Alice will be keeping tabs on you two. I'll see you tomorrow Em. Bella," He called up the stairs, "Emmett will be here with you! Don't worry. Rosalie's arms are on the line! See you tomorrow. "

"Wait!" Of course would want to kiss him goodbye. He was like a drug to her. I don't think it is a healthy relationship. I would have to tip Charlie off somehow….

Edward growled softly.

"Okay, break it up! We have fun to have! Go catch me a Grizzly Edward."

"Um, sure. Be safe Bella." Ew.

"You too Edward!" Now, to the business at hand. Bella just stood there, across from me, curiously, probably why my head was cocked to the side. I just waited to make sure I couldn't hear Edward's car anymore.

"Um, Emmett? What exactly are you doing?" Impatient human! Wait for it, wait for it! Ah! Edward is GONE!

"So Bella, what do you want to do? I was thinking that we could go to Port Angeles. Fun right? We could get you some dinner, go to a bookstore, and scare some squirrels? Hmmmm? You game?" How could she say no! She hates squirrels! Chasing them would be fun!

"Why would I want to chase squirrels! They are so cute! Why don't we go to Port Angeles? It could be fun. I'm sure you would like to stop at the game store, am I right?"

"Well, yeah." I smiled and kicked my feet like the Scarecrow. **(I don't own Oz either!)**

"Can we hurry; I'm sort of getting hungry."

"Let's go!" And with that, we were off.

**Port Angeles**

"Here we are, La Bella Italia. How does that sound?"

"Oh my! I haven't been here since. Last time. Emmett, what if w-" I cut her off.

"Bella, listen to me. They will not be here. If they are here, then they won't remember you. Even if they do remember you, I will not allow them to hurt you." I meant what I said. I will not let a group of low-life humans hurt my Bella. They don't know who they are dealing with.

I took a break to remember what Carlisle did to the leader, Lonnie. I hope justice was served. He didn't deserve to liv-.

"Emmett? Can we go inside I'm really hungry."

"Sure," I am really glad she snapped me out of that thought, "Sorry 'bout that." I felt the need to apologize. Only she knew what expression was on my face.

As we entered the restaurant, I heard Bella grumble and mumble about some overly-flirtatious waitress. I quickly remembered that Bella had only been here once before. With Edward. On. That. Night. No wonder she was so tense.

"Hello!" I have never seen a lady so excited about her job, wow Amber. Get a life.

"My name is Amber and I will be your server. You name it, I can do it." I just had to intervene.

"Excuse me? If you are implying something else, something that you should be embarrassed of, you should take it back now because we are taken."

"Oh, ummmm," She was stumbling. This could be fun!

"Oh Bella, do you remember the last time you were here with Edward? He asked for a more private table?"

"Oh! I remember him! He was just so charming and gorgeous. He was here with this really plain girl! It was crazy! He was so interested in her but not me… oh." Hehe! This was fun! Bella might be mad, but hey, I'm sure she is enjoying herself.

"I just happen to be that girl." Good for you! Go Bella!

"Oh! Did he end it with you! Because if he did, please give me his number!"

"NO! Come on Emmett, let's just go." Fine by me, I thought it would be wise to not say anything to her. At least until we were in the car.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I just recognized that girl and I couldn't help it! Oh, are you…. Oh Bella! I didn't mean to make you cry! We can go home if you'd like. Please forgive me!" When I couldn't smell salt, I smiled.

"You thought it was funny, too?" Bella turned to me with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen anyone give.

"You bet it was Emmett! Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about her! I am really glad you did that. I won't forgive you though 'cause there is nothing to forgive." I smiled and leaned over the seat to give her a hug.

"Look Em! A hot dog stand the next block over! I haven't eaten from one in ages! Can we please go! We can go sit in the park, it will be fun. Whaddaya say?" Clever girl!

**ALICE POV**

The park? No! Emmett use turn back! Take Bella home!

**Sorry for the cliffy, but you kind of already know what is going to happen in the next chapter. Let me clarify: Bella hasn't been to Port Angeles since the incident. Please review! Much love!**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think after this I will have one more chapter, but I have no idea when I will be uploading it.**

**BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, the chapter you've been waiting two years for.**

**Bella POV**

We crossed the street into the park to that hotdog stand. I just got a simple one, only with ketchup, but Emmett played his part and got one with everything.

We walked over to a picnic table atop a hill. The sun was setting through the clouds quickly. Emmett sat with his back to the majority of the people so he didn't have to eat, but I did.

For a while, we made small talk, but before we knew it, the sky was dark. Emmett kept me laughing, so I was slowly eating. Once, he caught me off guard and I started laughing with a wad of bun in my mouth, which I ended up spewing everywhere, Emmett only laughed.

"I'm so sorry! I'll go grab a napkin." I got a bit on his forehead.

Disgusting and embarrassing. Classic.

"Nah, I'll go. You finish up. We better get going, too. Looks like the sun swapped with the moon."

"It's fine. I'd like to stretch my legs." I got up and started walking back to the stand. I checked my cell- 7:30. It was getting a bit late but the vender was still open.

I grabbed a handful of napkins but then something felt—off. That's when I heard the voices.

"Lookie here, Lonnie! A pretty little night owl! Come 'ere little, hic! Birdie!" I turned around but I already knew what was happening.

The drunkards I'd faced in the alley so recently were back. And I've been marked again.

"Wanna drink, missy?" Lonnie. The 'leader'. I remember his voice.

"Or do you maybe wanna let me rock your world?" I looked down but saw they were moving closer. The vender, also a woman, was frozen with fear.

"Hey bitch, I see you shaking. Leave this between me and this pretty thing." I turned to the vender.

"I'm sorry. I'll go get help. They have a reputation here. I'll take a minute. I'm sorry!" She ran.

"Wanna come with us?" Another boy asked.

I shook my head. They laughed. I looked up to their leader.

"No." I tried to speak firmly.

"Oh well. Mark, grab her." They reached for me, not just the one called mark. I was picked up then passed off to Lonnie, frozen in terror until now.

"EMMETT! HELP ME! HELP! EDWARD! ANYBODY!" They looked at each oother with a look of success on their faces.

I kept trying to scream, but my mouth was covered. One pulled out a knife and told me to be still.

"I don't got no problem doing it bitch. I know what I want. Hold still."

"I remember her. No boyfriend to protect you tonight, huh?"

The guy with thr knife stopped to grab another beer from another frat boy. I took this as my last chance. I had to or else I'd end up like Rosalie, with no Carlisle.

Shaking with fear I screamed louder than I ever have.

"EMMETT! YOU PROMISED EDWARD!" Lonnie started to run.

**Emmett POV**

I was waiting for Bella to return with the napkins. I didn't really care. I just thought it was funny! It's so hard to believe how dark it got so quickly.

I checked my watch; 7:33. Winter's coming! Snow! A needed change since there is more rain than trees in Forks.

The night smells especially nice. Autumn leaves and cold. Time to start decorating for Halloween.

My god. I'm starting to sound like Rosalie.

I looked to the left. I heard a child scream. She rolled down the hill and landed with a thud. Why is she crying?

She's clutching her ankle. I looked around. Her mother was talking to someone and didn't hear the cries.

I took a quick look for Bella, she was almost at the stand. The picnic table didn't seem so far before…

I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to help the girl up the hill. I would've rolled, but now is not the time.

I got to the bottom and started walking towards the girl.

"'MET!" Somebody at the top of the hill was yelling. It could've been 'Emmett' they were yelling, but Bella would've been able to see me from where she was. I tuned it out.

I walked closer to the hurt girl, smiling gently.

"Hi!" I got to her level, "I'm Emmett. I'm not going to bite. Would you like some help?" She wiped her nose.

"Yes please. I rolled over a rock near my ankle. It hurts to stand. My name is Rosy."

"Hi Rosy. My sister's name is Rosalie. Would you like some help?" She's four, that's all she needed to know.

"So is mine. Rosy for short. Um, maybe just a hand please." I gave her my hand and we started up the hill. It took a minute but it didn't hurt her.

We made it to the top and the mother rushed towards us.

"Oh Rosy! What happened!?" She looked at me like I was a creeper or something.

"I rolled down the hill and Emmett helped me up. Thank you!" She dropped my hand and gave me a hug.

"No problem. Just look before you roll, kay?" She nodded.

"Thank you! I had no idea she was hurt!" The mother looked grateful now.

"It's fine, I just need to go look for somebody." She thanked me again and I went back to the table. Bella wasn't back yet. That when I heard her scream.

"EMMETT! YOU PROMISED EDWARD!"

Bella. In trouble.

I jumped up and started jogging after her scent. When I got to the stand, it was strong. She had been there for a while.

I could smell beer too. I broke into a fast human pace after I noticed the smells mixed.

Somebody grabbed Bella.

It took me two minutes to find her, and I sped up when no one was around.

I found them around her.

Her shirt and jacket were off, scattered in pieces in the alley. A knife was to her neck.

"Emmett!"

"What did I say!" The goon moved the knife and made a deep gash in her forearm.

The blood began to flow.

**I hate to be a douche but reviews are the only thing that make me want to continue this story.**


End file.
